


Un deseo navideño

by Fullbuster



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Viaje, Yaoi, avión - Freeform, deportes, planes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: Un deseo por Navidad, eso es lo que todos pidieron, un deseo que esperaban se hiciera realidad en la última noche del año.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Un deseo navideño

Una cola tras otra. Gente y más gente, cargados con maletas hasta arriba, otros con simples mochilas, unos comprando cafés para aguantar el tirón de la larga espera y él... simplemente esperaba allí sentado, con los pies sobre su maleta de mano y la mirada puesta en esa puerta de embarque que no querían abrir.

\- No mamá... ya te he dicho que el vuelo se ha retrasado – escuchaba a otro chico a su lado – sí... llegaré a tiempo, no te preocupes. Estaré allí para la cena.

Naruto miró su reloj, todavía eran las cinco de la madrugada y le faltaban doce horas y media de avión hasta Tokio. En momentos así no sabía por qué había tomado la decisión de irse a estudiar a Nueva York. Ni siquiera entendía bien el inglés.

Sonrió al centrarse en aquella conversación que escuchaba tras de sí, desde luego ese chico iría en su avión, hablaba un perfecto japonés. Entre todo el bullicio, era al único al que podía entender.

\- Necesito un café – susurró para sí mismo antes de bostezar.

Madrugar era algo que llevaba muy mal y para colmo, su avión tenía que haber salido hacía media hora, pero aún estaban allí, esperando a que abrieran las puertas debido a la tormenta de nieve que al parecer había en Tokio y había retrasado la salida del avión hacia Nueva York.

\- Pasajeros del vuelo TYO672 con destino a Tokio, embarquen por la puerta número 36 – escuchó por el altavoz, aunque claro... él de todo aquello, sólo entendió "Tokio" y "36".

Por suerte, al ver que la azafata se disponía a abrir la puerta, se levantó del asiento buscando en su maleta el billete para acceder al interior. Todos se habían lanzado como locos hacia la puerta, queriendo ser los primeros en entrar. ¡Era algo normal debido al retraso que ya de por sí llevaba el avión!

\- Luego hablamos mamá, ya están embarcando – escuchó de nuevo la voz en japonés de aquel chico.

No pudo aguantar más su curiosidad y se giró a mirarle. Era un joven más o menos de su edad, atractivo y con un buen físico que llevaba una simple mochila. Seguramente no querría quedarse mucho en Tokio a menos que hubiera embarcado una más grande y ya estuviera en el avión.

\- Y de nuevo en la cola – escuchó que se quejaba el joven tras colgar el teléfono, observando el billete y dándose cuenta que le tocaba por la parte de atrás.

\- Vaya que casualidad, yo también estoy por la parte de atrás – sonrió Naruto hacia el joven. Soy Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – comentó el joven tendiéndole la mano pese a que Naruto había hecho una reverencia.

Al ver aquello, los dos intentaron variar el saludo. Sasuke pensó que quizá él estaba ya demasiado acostumbrado a la forma americana mientras que Naruto, todavía mantenía la costumbre japonesa, así que fue esta vez Sasuke el que hizo la reverencia, chocando su frente contra la mano de Naruto que la tendía en ese instante hacia delante para estrechar la de Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse al ver aquello y a la vez... disculparse por haberle dado sin querer. Al ver que la cola avanzaba, los dos caminaron hacia la azafata, entregando sus billetes y pasando la puerta hacia el avión. Allí esperaron pacientemente a que las puertas se abrieran, pese a que Naruto miraba a todos lados y sólo deseaba entrar de una maldita vez.

\- ¿Vas de visita? – preguntó esta vez Naruto – es un día extraño para viajar.

\- Qué me vas a contar... - suspiró agotado Sasuke. El día treinta y uno de diciembre no era el mejor para viajar – pero así son mis padres. Resulta que iba a comprarme el vuelo, pero ellos insistieron en que les saldría más barato desde la compañía de mi padre, así que bueno... acepté que ellos lo comprasen. ¡Aún maldigo ese día! – sonrió – se les olvidó comprarlo antes y éste... era el último que quedaba. Voy a llegar muy justo a la cena de navidad.

\- Yo he venido a estudiar aquí – sonrió Naruto – pero han dado fiesta a todo el mundo y... mis padres saben que soy muy olvidadizo, al final compraron ellos el billete y ya era el de emergencia. Creo que me ha pasado un poco como a ti. Creo que mis padres confiaban en que lo compraría... al final... les tocó a ellos improvisar. Soy un poco desastre – sonrió con cierta ingenuidad, haciendo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Entonces eres muy diferente a mí – comentó Sasuke.

Los dos sonrieron de medio lado. Era cierto que parecían ser demasiado diferentes, pero por algún extraño motivo, ambos estaban congeniando a la hora de hablar. En cuanto la cola se movió, empezaron a avanzar lentamente hasta donde la fila se dividía en dos. Algunos accedían al avión por las primeras escaleras delanteras, pero ellos, tomaron la bifurcación para ir hacia la parte de cola.

Naruto revisó su billete, intentando encontrar el número de su asiento. Tenía el cuarenta y seis "a", justo al lado del pasillo. Una vez en conocimiento de dónde debía sentarse, guardó el billete nuevamente en la bolsa de mano y la subió al compartimento de arriba, quitándose también la chaqueta y la bufanda para guardarla.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke parecía estar sentado justo delante de él, en el mismo asiento del pasillo. Por un momento, dudó si sentarse o no, mirando a ese chico moreno subir la bolsa que llevaba y quitarse la chaqueta antes de sentarse. Le hizo gracia quizá lo perfeccionista que podía llegar a ser, poniéndose el cinturón en cuanto se sentó, sacando el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y conectando la música como si ya se preparase para permanecer allí las doce horas. Naruto no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

\- Vaya... parece que estoy justo detrás de ti – le comentó a la vez que apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro del moreno para captar su atención.

\- Ya veo, coincidencias – intentó sonreír el moreno volviendo a ponerse los cascos de música.

Al ver aquello, Naruto intuyó que ese joven ya no querría volver a hablar, simplemente, relajarse el resto del viaje y permanecer inmerso en su propio mundo. Era un chico serio al fin y al cabo, por lo que se sentó en el asiento y esperó pacientemente a que el resto de la gente ocupase sus asientos para despegar.

Sasuke ya estaba cerrando los ojos dispuesto a relajarse, cuando sintió un ligero golpe que le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente. Frente a él, una persona de grandes dimensiones intentaba pasar para ocupar su asiento, justo a su lado. Aquello hizo que Sasuke resoplase, no quería tener que estar doce horas recluido en una esquina porque otra persona ocupase medio asiento suyo, pero no parecía haber solución alguna.

\- Disculpe – escuchó que decía Naruto frente a él con una gran sonrisa - ¿Viaja usted solo?

\- Sí – comentó el hombre en un perfecto japonés.

\- Verá... me preguntaba, si no le importaría cambiar el asiento conmigo, estoy justo aquí detrás al lado del pasillo. Es que es mi pareja ¿Sabe? Y cogimos los vuelos en diferente momento, me gustaría poder sentarme a su lado – mintió Naruto sacando una leve sonrisa de Sasuke al ver como intentaba quitarle a esa persona de allí.

\- Claro, no hay problema.

Ante el asombro de Sasuke Uchiha, el hombre volvió a salir, empujándole una vez más sin querer y marchándose al asiento trasero, permitiéndole a Naruto ocupar el asiento junto a ese moreno que ahora le miraba con cierta sonrisa en sus labios.

\- De nada – susurró Naruto con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias – le aclaró Sasuke – creo que te debo una.

\- Intentaré mantenerme callado en el viaje – le aseguró.

\- Creo que no podrías estar callado igualmente así que da igual. Te la debo de todas formas, puedes hablar lo que quieras.

\- Que amable por tu parte.

Unos segundos es lo que Sasuke mantuvo su mirada en ese joven que acababa de tomar asiento a su lado y toqueteaba su móvil para ponerlo en modo avión. Era extraño ver japoneses con ese color de cabello tan rubio, pero pensó que quizá su familia o sus antecesores serían de otra parte del mundo, él hablaba un japonés demasiado fluido como para no ser de allí.

\- Oye... lamento si te he incomodado – comentó Sasuke aunque Naruto le miró extrañado sin entender de qué trataba la conversación – ya sabes... sobre eso que has dicho que éramos pareja.

\- ¡Ah! Olvídalo, realmente no me importa lo que piensen – sonrió Naruto – de hecho soy homosexual así que no hay problema.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa a un Sasuke que no se esperaba que alguien pudiera hablar de su orientación sexual tan abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo ese chico en aquel instante.

\- Sinceramente, nunca he tenido prejuicios al respecto. Al principio me daba miedo hablar del tema o que la gente lo descubriera, pero... me di cuenta que las personas que normalmente me apreciaban, lo harían igualmente tal y como era – comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿No perdiste amigos? – preguntó esta vez Sasuke, curioso por saber más sobre aquel tema.

\- Algunas personas se alejaron, pero entonces supe que no eran amigos realmente. No tengo reparos en decir las cosas, prefiero que desde el inicio me acepten tal y como soy.

\- Es admirable. Aún así... lamento que tuvieras que mentir – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No pasa nada. De todas formas no tengo novio así que... todo está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por un novio celoso que venga a buscarte – sonrió de nuevo – de hecho... no me gusta la gente celosa, siento como si no pudieran confiar en mi.

\- Te entiendo muy bien.

\- ¡Oh! Quizá soy yo el que debería preocuparse de alguna novia celosa – sonrió Naruto al darse cuenta que ni le había preguntado a ese chico si se sentía bien con aquella mentira.

\- No, no – se apresuró a desmentir Sasuke – no tengo nada de eso. Es complicado tener relaciones serias con mi trabajo, no es nada fácil compaginar una relación sentimental o quizá... es complicado encontrar a alguien más bien.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Bueno... soy bailarín – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.

En un primer momento, Naruto se quedó helado al escucharlo. Es decir... sabía que esa clase de trabajos existían, pero... no se esperaba jamás encontrarse con alguien que hiciera algo así. Por un instante, creyó que le tomaba el pelo, pero al sonreír y ver que ese moreno se mantenía expectante, cambió su reacción a una de sorpresa.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Claro que hablo enserio. Trabajo en la compañía Nacional de Danza clásica, esos que van en mallas – intentó ironizar Sasuke al ver los ojos abiertos como platos de ese rubio.

\- Nunca había conocido a un bailarín de ballet.

\- No salimos mucho precisamente – sonrió Sasuke – me paso la vida practicando, ensayando o actuando. Y mis padres sólo se preocupan por mi vida sentimental – se llevó la mano al rostro.

\- Te entiendo.

Los dos crearon un largo silencio, observándose de vez en cuando de reojo. Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se sentía cómodo al lado de ese joven que parecía ser demasiado diferente a él. Con sus compañeros todo era una competición, ser el mejor bailarín, pelear por el papel principal... nunca tuvo un amigo real ni se sintió cómodo para hablar de él mismo.

\- Soy bisexual – le aclaró Sasuke finalmente – y eres el primero en saberlo. Nunca me he atrevido a confesar algo así, menos en mi compañía de danza.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

\- Quizá... porque sé que no me juzgarás, siento que me entenderás.

\- Gracias por la confianza – sonrió Naruto – por contármelo.

Los dos echaron una ojeada rápida hacia una de las azafatas que movía los brazos frente a ellos, explicando en inglés las instrucciones de seguridad, a la vez que el avión encendía motores y empezaba su ruta hacia la pista de despegue. Una extraña sonrisa surgió en el rastro de ambos al mirarse, una conexión que jamás habían sentido antes. Sólo eran dos desconocidos que comportarían asiento en un avión.

¿Cómo era posible ligar en un aeropuerto? ¡Eso se preguntaba Naruto una y otra vez! Pero... sólo podía pensar en lo atrayente que era ese joven sentado a su lado. ¡Esas navidades iban a ser muy extrañas! De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna durante el despegue. Naruto tan sólo perdía su mirada en aquella señal luminosa que indicaba mantuviera el cinturón abrochado hasta que indicase lo contrario. En cuanto la luz se apagó, Naruto se quitó el cinturón con rapidez, ¡Ni que le quemase!, fue lo que pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa mientras buscaba en su mochila la tablet que llevaba consigo. Por lo menos, vería algunas películas en esas largas horas.

\- ¿No vas a quitarte el cinturón? – preguntó Naruto con sorpresa en su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué debería quitarme el cinturón? No tengo que levantarme al aseo ni nada similar. No me molesta tanto.

\- Eres raro.

\- Y tú un culo de mal asiento – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Es posible. ¿Vas a Tokio o a algún pueblo cercano?

\- A Tokio. Mis padres tienen una casa por el centro. Viven en el barrio Minato.

\- Que casualidad, los míos también. Supongo que cogeremos el mismo metro ¿O vienen a buscarte?

\- Lo dudo – sonrió – estarán preparando la cena navideña.

\- Igual que los míos.

Sasuke encendió la tablet y buscó entre las filas alguna película que ver en el viaje. Cuando la película inició, observó como su compañero se inclinaba ligeramente hacia él para observar por encima de su hombro.

Una sonrisa sincera es lo que se le escapó a Sasuke al ver aquello. Ese chico no parecía atreverse a preguntarle si podía ver la película, tan sólo intentaba ver algo con un disimulo que no funcionaba en absoluto. El moreno movió su mano hasta la oreja y se quitó uno de los auriculares, el más cercano a Naruto para ofrecérselo.

Un instante se quedó helado Naruto, mirando el auricular entre los dedos de Sasuke, pero éste, aún mantenía sus ojos en la pantalla sin inmutarse. Cogió el auricular con una sonrisa y le agradeció el gesto, colocándoselo en su oreja para ponerle sonido a esas imágenes que surcaban la pantalla. Sasuke ladeó ligeramente la tablet para que Naruto pudiera ver mejor. ¡Ni siquiera tardó ni media hora en quedarse completamente dormido!, ese rubio debía estar realmente agotado.

Nunca creyó que ese joven pudiera caer rendido en tan poco tiempo, pero así había sido. Tan sólo pudo sentir cómo su cabeza chocaba contra su hombro... ¡Así se pasó las últimas cinco horas de vuelo! Aguantando a un dormido Naruto mientras él veía película tras película. ¡Al menos... estaba callado cuando dormía!

Una turbulencia hizo que la cabeza de Naruto golpease contra el hombro de Sasuke, despertándolo al instante. No tardó en escucharse una ligera queja proveniente de aquellos sensuales labios que hipnotizaron a Sasuke durante los últimos segundos. Naruto parecía un poco desorientado y confuso, mirando a su alrededor sin saber muy bien dónde se encontraba, hasta que finalmente... sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de ese moreno, recordando que seguía en el avión.

\- ¡Al fin despierta la bella durmiente! – sonrió Sasuke al ver que hasta las arrugas de su camiseta se le habían quedado marcadas en las mejillas del rubio.

\- Lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien... excepto mi hombro, creo que me lo has dormido.

\- Lo siento mucho, de verdad – exclamó con suma rapidez Naruto antes de intentar levantarse para darle espacio al Uchiha.

El moreno observó aquella nerviosa actuación, con un Naruto sonrojado por lo sucedido a la vez que trataba de poner cierta distancia.

¡Otra turbulencia! Ambos la sintieron, una turbulencia que lanzó al levantado Naruto hacia delante, con las manos por delante para amortiguar su inminente caída. Sasuke al ver aquello, también estiró los brazos tratando de frenar la caída sobre él.

Naruto abrió los ojos con rapidez. Una mano se había conseguido apoyar en lo alto del respaldo del sillón, la otra... ¡Estaba en un lugar nada discreto! Provocando que ambos chicos se sonrojasen al instante ante aquel acto. Por suerte... su compañero del tercer asiento estaba profundamente dormido y no pudo enterarse de aquello.

Naruto fue a apartar la mano, pero algo o alguien, se lo impidió. Sasuke sujetaba su muñeca con cierta presión, manteniéndola en su entrepierna para asombro de ese rubio que ya no sabía ni dónde meterse.

\- ¿Sasu...ke? – fue lo que salió por parte de un asombrado Naruto.

También Sasuke se había quedado atónito ante aquello, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante una situación como aquella. Nunca antes le había pasado nada semejante y menos con una persona a la que prácticamente acababa de conocer. Todo en su vida había sido siempre sacrificio, esfuerzo y trabajo. Nunca había tenido tiempo para hacer locuras, ni para enamorarse, tampoco había prestado atención a nada que no fuera la danza para llegar a lo más alto y ahora... desde la cima y sin haber vivido nada... tan sólo una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro viendo la oportunidad de poder cambiar algo, de poder vivir algo diferente aunque sólo fuera una vez en la vida.

\- Has dicho que no tenías pareja ¿Verdad?

¡Tragó hondo!. Naruto No sabía si realmente estaba despierto o seguía soñando. Tampoco podía negar que ese chico le atraía pero... no imaginaba que pudiera suceder una situación como esa y menos... en un avión.

\- No tengo... - confirmó finalmente Naruto moviendo sus dedos sobre el pantalón del moreno - ¿Estás proponiendo... lo que creo? – preguntó dudoso, puesto que muchas veces había sacado ideas fuera de contexto.

\- Quizá... no te atraiga.

\- No, no... - se apresuró Naruto a responder – claro que me atraes, tendría que estar loco para que no me atrajera alguien como tú... es que...

¡Suaves! Así eran los labios de ese chico, suaves y excitantes. Puede que hubiera besado a otros chicos pero... la primera vez con alguien diferente siempre la causaba ese cierto temor, excitación, atracción y timidez. Sin embargo... siempre el primer beso era el que permanecía en la memoria, esa primera sensación que se quedaba muy dentro del recuerdo.

\- Hablas demasiado – escuchó la voz de Sasuke pese a que seguía rozando sus labios.

\- Sasu...ke...

\- ¿Alguna vez... lo has hecho en un avión? – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Estás loco? Claro que no.

\- Vamos... será divertido.

\- No está permitido.

\- Un poco de riesgo no nos matará. ¿Qué van a hacer si nos pillan? ¿Tirarnos del avión? – sonrió con prepotencia.

\- Eso es cierto...

\- Venga... sólo se enfadarán un poco pero... ya nos habremos divertido. ¿O es que no te apetece?

\- De acuerdo. Te veo en el baño de la derecha.

Naruto fue el primero en levantarse, seguido a los pocos segundos de Sasuke. Éste ni siquiera llamó a la puerta del baño, directamente entró en el aseo, encontrándose con Naruto allí de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre el lavamanos. El lugar era más estrecho de lo que esperaba, pero ninguno iba a quejarse, tan sólo deberían acoplarse.

\- Vale... ¿Cómo...? – preguntó Naruto algo confuso.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Es que... esto es estrecho y no sé cómo ponerme para...

\- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por esto y vamos improvisando luego? – preguntó Sasuke cogiendo su nuca y acercando sus labios hasta los de Naruto, profundizando el beso e indagando con su lengua en la cavidad del otro.

Los dos se besaron con pasión, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, viviendo un momento extraño y único. Seguramente jamás volverían a pasar por algo así. Ambos estaban excitados, demasiado como para preocuparse si se acababan de conocer o no.

Sasuke bajó sus manos al trasero del chico, cogiendo con fuerza sus nalgas apretadas en aquel pantalón vaquero y subiéndole sobre la pica del lavamanos. Un resoplido salió de los labios de Naruto al sentir el impulso, un leve gimoteo que a Sasuke le pareció encantador. Junto sus labios de nuevo, se negaba a soltalos, pero sus manos ya recorrían su cuerpo quitándole la sudadera que llevaba y la camiseta, consiguiendo que Naruto le imitase en aquel baile de deseosas manos. Ninguno abrió los ojos, les daba igual, tan sólo querían sentirse, rozar sus cuerpos, besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

El ruido de la cremallera hizo que Naruto suspirase imaginándose cómo ese chico estaba desesperado por quitarle el pantalón, por sacar su miembro y jugar con él. No se hizo de rogar, Sasuke metió su mano por dentro de su ropa interior y cogió los huevos de Naruto junto a su miembro, sacándolo de aquella prisión. Ni siquiera le hizo falta quitarle el pantalón, abierto era más que suficiente para poder agacharse y acercar sus labios hasta la intimidad del rubio.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Naruto. No estaba acostumbrado a ver algo como aquello. No es que fuera un mojigato, había hecho cosas así antes pero... siempre daba mucha vergüenza la primera vez. No sabía muy bien cómo actuar, así que enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke, dejándose hacer, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, agarrando con fuerza ese cabello mientras dejaba que sus suspiros invadieran el baño, disfrutando del placer recibido.

No podían decir que era precisamente fácil, entre algunas turbulencias que les empujaban hacia los lados y chocaban contra las paredes, no podían evitar las risas, pero enseguida volvían a lo que estaban haciendo. Sabían que no era precisamente el mejor lugar para aquello, ni sería fácil pero... también tenía su morbo hacerlo allí, en un lugar prohibido, con los escalofríos de poder ser pillados en cualquier momento.

Naruto cogió con fuerza los cabellos de ese moreno, apartándole de su miembro y agachándose frente a él hasta que sus labios se juntaron de nuevo, metiendo la lengua con fogosidad y buscando la de Sasuke, jugando con ella en círculos y excitándose cada vez más. Era raro haber ligado en un aeropuerto, era muy extraño que él estuviera haciendo algo como aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, ese chico le atraía de una forma sin igual. Nunca antes había sentido una atracción tan fuerte por nadie.

Fue Sasuke el que terminó de bajar los pantalones de Naruto, desabrochando también su propia bragueta pese a que el rubio ya había metido las manos hacia su entrepierna y masajeaba su miembro. Ambos disfrutaban, pero Naruto empujó con picardía el pecho de Sasuke alejándole de él, bajando de la pila para empotrar a Sasuke contra la pared. Se arrodilló frente a él, bajándole los pantalones hasta que su miembro quedó a la altura de su boca. Quería agradecerle el placer recibido, así que Naruto abrió la boca y metió el miembro de Sasuke, lamiéndolo con suavidad.

Disfrutaba, Sasuke simplemente disfrutaba con aquello y Naruto se sentía extasiado y gustoso al escuchar esos jadeos del joven. Mientras Naruto se ocupaba del miembro del bailarín, éste se lamía los dedos, lubricándolos antes de empezar a meter los dedos en la entrada del chico, consiguiendo algún quejido por la intromisión, disfrutando lentamente.

Durante unos minutos, permanecieron allí, escuchando los gemidos de Sasuke, hasta que éste lo puso de pie apartándole de su miembro y le obligó a apoyar las manos y el pecho sobre el lavamanos, dejando su trasero en pompa para él. Acarició sus nalgas primero y luego preparó su miembro para entrar en él.

Entró con suavidad. Sasuke dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió cómo sus huevos golpeaban contra los de Naruto, indicándole que había hecho tope. Esa estrechez era la mejor de las sensaciones y pocas veces podía disfrutarla, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para centrarse en relaciones, pero por algún motivo... Naruto le había llamado la atención y cuanto más interactuaba con él, más le gustaba y atraía. Cerró los ojos y empezó a moverse dejándose llevar por el placer y los gritos de ese chico que mordía su collar intentando acallarlos.

\- Voy a correrme – susurró Sasuke – estoy llegando... estoy llegando – le repitió entre escalofríos y temblores de su cuerpo hasta que los movimientos cesaron, eyaculando en el interior de ese chico.

Sasuke continuó un poco más. Dolía un poco pero sabía que Naruto no había terminado. No quería dejarle a medias así que intentó que él pudiera terminar antes de que su erección bajase del todo. Apenas unos minutos después Naruto eyaculaba sobre la pila de las manos, observando ambos ese líquido blanquecino correr por ella.

***

Ambos bajaron del avión. Estaban cansados pero también tenían una mirada cómplice después de lo que habían compartido en el avión. Decidieron que ambos podían coger el metro juntos, al fin y al cabo... los dos vivían en el mismo barrio. ¡Coincidencias de la vida! Allí sentados, decidieron intercambiar los teléfonos, ambos sabiendo que seguramente aquello sólo sería el inicio de algo más en un futuro. Hoy se separarían, pero al volver a Nueva York, podrían quedar a tomar algo, verse, quizá entablar una relación seria. Se gustaban o eso pensaban... así que era probable que iniciaran algo, que se dieran una oportunidad.

Bajaron en la estación principal del barrio Minato y allí decidieron que deberían separarse. Les costó bastante tomar la decisión, pero una vez tomada, empezaron a caminar.

Sasuke fue el primero en girarse al ver que Naruto iba a su lado, siguiéndole todavía y éste... le miraba ruborizado sin saber cómo decirle que no le estaba siguiendo, simplemente es que iban en la misma dirección.

\- ¿Vas enserio? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Vivo en esa dirección, te lo prometo.

\- Esta bien, vayamos juntos un rato más.

¡Hasta la misma calle! Eso ya era demasiada casualidad, tanta, que Sasuke miró extrañado a Naruto cuando éste señaló su casa.

\- Vivo ahí.

\- Imposible, yo voy ahí también.

\- Pero es mi casa.

\- Quizá mis padres se han confundido – comentó Sasuke buscando el papel donde le habían apuntado la dirección de los amigos con los que iban a cenar, pero Naruto ya estaba tocando a la puerta.

\- Ambos padres salieron a la puerta, tanto Fugaku y Mikoto como Kushina y Minato, sonriendo y abrazando a sus hijos.

\- Por fin estáis aquí, ya podemos empezar a cenar – comentó Kushina con una gran sonrisa.

Los dos chicos se miraron sorprendidos de aquello, no se explicaban cómo habían ocurrido así las cosas. Decidieron que lo mejor era sentarse en la mesa y que sus padres les dieran una explicación razonable para aquello.

\- Mis padres me compraron el billete – dijo Naruto –a mí siempre se me olvida comprarlo.

\- A mí me prometieron que me lo comprarían y se les pasó, así que compraron este de última hora – dijo Sasuke.

\- Dejad de preguntaros cosas – susurró Mikoto sentándose en la mesa mientras Kushina cortaba el pavo y servía – Es cierto... Kushina me comentó que tenía un hijo más o menos de tu misma edad y que venías para Navidad, así que... decidimos organizar vuestros vuelos para que os conocierais.

¡Atónitos! Así estaban, no podían imaginarse algo como aquello. ¡Les habían planteado una cita a ciegas y ellos habían caído! ¡y en un aeropuerto! Sasuke sintió la patada que Naruto le dio por debajo de la mesa antes de ver su cara de incredulidad.

\- Siempre estabas muy ocupado Sasuke, así que decidimos que quizá si veías a Naruto... podrías tener una conexión.

\- ¿Conexión? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Si claro, él es de tu tipo ¿No? – preguntó su madre con una gran sonrisa – y los dos vivís ahora en Nueva York, podría ser que...

\- Que nuestro deseo se cumpliese y dejaseis de estar solos – argumentó Kushina – me encanta veros juntos y ese brillo en vuestros ojos nos indica que ha ocurrido algo ¿No? – dijo con cierto toque pícaro.

\- Los dos se miraron un segundo y entonces... sonrieron. ¡No podían engañar a sus padres! Era cierto que había ocurrido algo entre ellos y que el deseo de sus padres se había cumplido para Navidad.

\- Puede... que invite a Naruto a tomar algo – comentó Sasuke – si él acepta una cita con un bailarín muy ocupado.

\- Imagino que puedo hacer un hueco en mi agenda de estudiante. Podrías enseñarme inglés.

\- Claro – sonrió Sasuke – pensaré algo entonces para nuestra cita.

\- Mientras no sea en un avión... me conformo – bromeó Naruto recordando el aseo del avión y lo que ya habían hecho. Se habían saltado todas las bases para ir directos al grano.

Fin


End file.
